


Late Nights

by AkiraLynn



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen, just cute wash and caboose fluff, mentions of church
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 21:32:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1484791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraLynn/pseuds/AkiraLynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the late hours of the night Caboose and Washington became friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Originally from my blog, but I've finally decided to post my fanfics on here <3 Blog: http://candidlydispleased.tumblr.com/

Michael J. Caboose was a very odd man to say the least, and even though a lot of the times he wasn’t so smart, he made up for that with his strength, and David Washington respected that. Washington would never say but he worried about Caboose a lot. Caboose had this habit of running off, and seeming to find giant killer robot things, and naming them cute things despite that they were murdering machines.

Wash couldn’t help but feel bad for the kid, he had been through a lot, and sometimes when Wash stayed up far to late thinking about what could have been, he would walk past Caboose’s room and hear him talking. Sometimes it was just him talking about his day, and Freckles, but most of the time it was Church, because Caboose missed Church so much.

Caboose at the beginning of Church’s disappearances would talk for hours on end about Church. About how great he is, and what awesome best friend he was, and how he couldn’t wait for him to come back. Months went by though and, Church’s name became like poison to him, Caboose would clam up, and quiet down, and then he would run off to mess with Freckles.

Wash honestly felt terrible and he could’t really understand why, but at the back of his mind he knew why. It was because for some reason Caboose had trusted him, for some reason Caboose had decided to call Wash one of his friends despite all the bad that he had done. No one had ever called Wash a friend to them.

So maybe that was why when Wash walked past Caboose’s room, and heard him mumbling, he knocked on the door, and peaked in. And maybe it was why he sat on the bed next to Caboose, and asked him if he was ok, and when Caboose just shook his head as answer, Wash laid beside him clutching onto him as Caboose all but cried.

It was because Caboose despite all his faults and Washington despite all his became friends, in the late hours of the night when they had no one to be but themselves.


End file.
